


Needs Must

by Kirsten



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-17
Updated: 2005-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A table beside the bed. Sanzo put his gun on it, his fan, his glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs Must

A table beside the bed. Sanzo put his gun on it, his fan, his glasses. Unfastened his sash. Slipped his robe from his shoulders and let it fall to the ground.

Dust floated above his head when he lay down beside Hakkai. Moonlight shone through shattered windows, and something scuttled in the corner shadows. "Place is filthy."

"Yes," Hakkai agreed.

Sanzo lit a cigarette and placed the pack and his lighter next to his gun. He stared at the ceiling.

"How do you feel about sex in unclean places?" Hakkai asked.

"Ambivalent," Sanzo said. "But I'm willing to be persuaded."


End file.
